theneighborsfandomcom-20200215-history
Camping
"Camping" is the 18th episode of Season 1 in The Neighbors. Synopsis Both families feel the need to escape and go camping. The families encounter a bear and Marty craftily fends it off. Amber's continuing feelings toward Reggie are highlighted. Guest Starring *Stacy Keach as Dominick Weaver *Dustin Fasching as Young Dominick Weaver *Cade Sutton as Little Marty Weaver Music *"What Would I Do Without You" by Drew Holcomb *"Long Shadows" by Josh Ritter *"The Ballad of Davy Crockett" by The Wellingtons Trivia *This epsiode shows some signs that Amber has feeling for Reggie. End Tag Larry has called together his family to attempt to explain and justify his behavior of running away cowardly when they spotted the bear. After telling him that being the man of the house is a big responcibility Dick makes a pun on how its a real responcibility to bear after which he high fiving his brother(with Jackie meanwhile visably having to make an effort not to laugh at the joke Dick makes). Annoyed Larry sends Dick and Reggie away by asking if they dont have texting to do and toasters to play with. Jackie then remains and Larry asks if his brain is still big to which she replies it does and its so big she almost cant bare it much to Larry's delight. Quotes Amber: Paper texting is not a thing. You're just writing a letter! Dominick: I bet even your boyfriend President Osama is handier than you are, and he went to Harvard. Supposedly. Marty: '''Dad, you have to stop reading those emails. '''Marty: We turned to my dad for everything. This family turns to me for nothing. Last time I tried to send Abby to her room she giggled and poked my belly. (Everyone’s in the Bird-Kersees’ living room) Larry: I don’t understand. A weekend of primitive shelter and no basic comforts? Just sounds like life around here. Jackie: '''Yes, isn’t this camping? '''Marty: '''Guys, this is the lap of luxury compared to what most people have. '''Larry: Whatever you have to tell yourself. Amber: '''Tell me again why living like homeless people is considered a vacation? '''Abby: '''Daddy, isn’t camping scary? I mean, you’re outside with spiders, bears and snakes. '''Marty: That’s why Daddy bought a headlamp. Abby (to Debbie): I have some concerns. Marty: Come on guys, no more of this junk. We are not eating anything this weekend that I’m not catching with these bad boys. (He holds up the fishing poles) Amber: Aww. It’ll be Abby’s first diet. '''Amber: '''There are two kinds of people in this world. The kind who blow off everyone the minute they get a boyfriend or girlfriend, and the cool kind. '''Jackie: '''You all look so cozy. Dick, are you sure you want to sleep with the Weaver kids? Dick: Oh yes. I’m looking forward to smelling the humans’ sleep breath. Max: And I’m out. Zabvronian Revelations *Mosquitoes and ants are attracted to Dick. They don't bite him, and he refers to them as "friends." *Reggie and Dick's grandmother had a "fire burial." *Dick has an interest in "human sleep breath." Cultural References *Marty's father spews misinformation about "President Osama." *Dick becomes fascinated by the toaster, which forces Larry to buy ten boxes of Pop Tarts a week. Larry refers to them as "Tart Pops." *Marty refers to the bear as "Yogi." Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes